Is It True?
by EsteVamp4998
Summary: One day, Mackenzie tells Nikki that Brandon and her are dating. First, Nikki doesn't believe her but then starts getting confused about all this. Finally, she decides to ask Brandon herself. A one-shot!


**Hey guys! This is my first Dork Diaries Fanfic and also my 14 story!**

**I hate how Dork Diaries category only has 9 stories so I got tired of that and decided to make a one-shot! :)**

**I DO NOT own Dork Diaries, Rachel Renée Russel does! (and let me say, I love the diaries!)**

**So without further ado, please enjoy my one-shot 'Is It True?'**

* * *

**(Nikki's POV)**

"AAAAAAH!"

Yeah that was me screaming!

Why?

Well maybe because my brat of a sister Brianna just JUMPED on top of me!

"Brianna! Get off of me!" I yelled.

"Not until you get up from bed!" she stuck her tongue at me. That little brat!

Well you would be mad and cranky wouldn't you if your little annoying sister jumped on you when you were dreaming about your crush and that he _almost_ kissed you?

Well I know I would be!

"Yeah I would but did you forget your _on top_ of me?"

"Don't forget Miss Penelope!" she giggled and put Miss Penelope right in front of my face.

"Brianna!" I yelled

She giggled again and finally got off of me.

I noticed she just stood by my bed and wouldn't leave. "Well get out so I can change."

"Say please."

"Ugh fine," I sighed, "Please Brianna can you get out of my room so I can change out of my PJ's?"

"Okay!" she smiled and left my room, while carefully skipping down stairs.

Okay so sometimes she can be cute but when she messes with me in the morning, well lets just say I went easy on her today, for some crazy reason.

I got dressed, went to the bathroom to fix my hair, brushed my teeth, and put on some lip gloss. Not just any old lip gloss but the glossiest one. It was called 'Fab-U-Lously Paris'!

After all that, I went down stairs for breakfast. My mom made blueberry pancakes! My favorite!

I sat with everyone at the table and chatted about the usual family stuff.

When I was done, my mom drove me to school.

And good thing too for I didn't want to get seen in my dad's bug truck! Yuck even the thought of it scares me!

When I got to my locker, I sighed.

Of course, as always, Mackenzie was putting on her, hmm I don't know but maybe her _FIFTH_ layer of her new Apple Custer Lip Gloss!

I ignored her as always and went to get my books inside my locker.

_Sadly_ ignoring her didn't help at all.

Mackenzie tapped my shoulder and said, "Hun I'm sorry to say this but I got some good news for me."

I sighed, again, and turned around. "What is it Mackenzie," I had asked her in my most bitterness tone, hopefully that have her a clue that I didn't want to talk to her.

She looked away and pretended to blush. "Oh you wouldn't believe it of course so... never mind!"

For once, I was actually curious on what she was going to tell me, as much as I didn't want to ask her, something in my gut just told me to I _had _to ask her.

Well guess what! Luckily I didn't have to ask her at all!

"Well if you insist," which I didn't, well not out loud, "okay so... guess what! Me and Brandon are going out!"

"What?" I said, confused and hurt plus not sure if I could believe her! I mean really! Why would they be dating!

Mackenzie smiled slyly, "Ah did you hope Brandon would ask you to go out with him?" she then laughed at me, "Too bad hun, he asked me over the weekend when we were hanging out."

Now that struck me hard! Since when did Brandon hang out with Mackenzie!

"Well I'll leave you on your own now so ta-ta!" then she sash-shaded away.

Oh I just hate it when she sash-shades! But that's not important right now!

Before I could think through about if Mackenzie was lying or not, I slide against my locker slowly and sat on the ground.

Then I felt like crying!

I tried to stop myself but a few tears came out and thankfully I heard footsteps coming my way and I made myself get up and wipe my tears. I looked for the source of the footsteps and saw Chloe and Zoey walking towards me.

Thank God for them to come at such a confusing time but, should I tell them about what just happened?

No I can't. I have to find out on my own.

When Chloe and Zoey both finally were standing beside me, I forced a smile to appear on my face.

Well that didn't help at all for they both looked like something was wrong since they exchanged looks. Then looked back at me.

Zoey then said, "We want details later kay girl."

"Yeah and maybe sooner, but for now let's get to home-room," Chloe said as she put her arm around my shoulders.

I love those guys! They're always there for me! And thank God they understood I wasn't ready to tell them anything yet.

* * *

At lunch, it felt like all the classes were so slow!

I wasn't even feeling better and the thought of Mackenzie and Brandon dating really crushed me.

Why would Brandon even ask someone like _her _kind to go out with him?

I didn't even notice I was spacing out and not eating anything until Chloe and Zoey grabbed both of my arms and pulled me all the way to the janitor's closet.

"Okay Nikki," Chloe began, "What's up?"

"Yeah what's wrong Nikki?" Zoey said, "You've been spacing out all day and you look like someone punched you in the stomach. I mean seriously, what happened to make you like this?"

I didn't want to say anything at first but I knew I couldn't hide it anymore.

"Okay," I began, "I'll tell you but you guys have to promise not to tell _anyone _just in case it's a lie."

"We pinky swear!" they both said in sync.

Then I told them everything at that Mackenzie told me this morning.

When I was done, Chloe and Zoey couldn't believe their ears! It was a funny sight, but not until they got mad.

"That witch!" Zoey blurted out, "She has to be lying!"

"Yeah! Brandon would never go out with her!" Chloe said, while shaking me, "But if she isn't, then Brandon's a big jerk!"

"We gotta ask Brandon about this," Zoey suggested.

Chloe nodded, "Def, now come on let's go have a nice little talk with him guys!"

Sure I appreciated them reacting like that but there was NO way I was going to talk with Brandon about this!

"Wait guys!" I said, stopping both of them from opening the door, "Please don't ask him anything yet! Maybe he'll get mad and then-then-"

I felt a few tears coming and I blinked them away.

Chloe and Zoey both exchanged looks and nodded.

Zoey announced how they won't ask him any question, yet. And when she said that, I hugged both of them!

"Now in return," Chloe began, "you're going to have to be your normal self and smile a whole lot more now."

"Okay," I laughed, I'm sooo lucky to have best friends like them!

* * *

Throughout the day, I didn't see Brandon at all nor the next.

I got nervous and decided to check the school office to ask if Brandon was here.

The woman at the front desk said no. and that he's been sick for the last two days.

And when she asked why, I had to think of something quick, "Uh just because we have a project due in a few days and we haven't fished it yet."

Thankfully she bought that.

During lunch, I told Chloe and Zoey about what I found out and they immediately decided to visit Brandon later at his house.

"Wait, I can go on my own," I told them, remembering that Brandon lived in the animal shelter and since he didn't tell anyone, I knew I shouldn't tell anyone.

"You sure Nikki," Zoey asked.

I nodded, "Yeah I'm sure."

"'Kay but if you need us to come-" Chloe began but I shook my head. "Don't worry about it guys, I can go on my own."

* * *

After school, I told my mom I was going out for a bit and that I would be back soon.

Luckily on my way to the shelter, Chloe and Zoey didn't follow me.

When I made it to Fuzzy Friends, I walked in and when the door's bell behind be rang, Betty was walking towards me. Of course with her sweet smile.

"Why hello Nikki! What can I do for you?" she said to me while hugging me, now the hug I wasn't expecting but I was happy to hug her back.

When we were done hugging, I said, "Hi Betty! I was just wondering if Brandon was here today."

"He's just out back exercising the dogs. Oh by the way Nikki, thank you soo much for saving the shelter! It means soo much to my husband and I, especially Brandon too."

"No problem," I said as she hugged me again, and when she stopped, she waved good bye and made my way outside again and went over to the fence that surrounded the entire property of the shelter.

I heard, like I did last time I was here, dogs barking and a boy yelling. Of course I knew it was Brandon.

I watched as as he ran with the dogs all around, rolling on the ground with them and also playing football with them. I enjoyed watching and I found myself laughing with joy.

Turns out, Brandon heard me when he was laying down with a whole bunch of dogs climbing on top of him.

When he got up, I sank down behind the fence, too embarrassed to show myself because I was watching the whole time.

And when he got to the fence, I heard him say, "Nikki is that you?"

I looked up and sure enough, Brandon was looking down at me. I smiled and said, "Hi Brandon!"

Slowly, I got up and faced him.

He blushed and said, "You didn't happen to hear or see me playing with the dogs did you?"

I giggled, "Of course I didn't see you getting attacked by all the pups when you accidentally tripped over the huge retriever. His names Max right?"

Brandon laughed and blushed, "So you did see."

"Yep," I nodded while smiling.

"So uh," he started, "what brings you all the way here to the shelter?"

"Well I heard the you've been sick so I... just wanted to check if you were okay but I can pretty much see that you're perfectly well enough to run around."

He laughed, "You sure know how to make jokes Maxwell."

"Thanks," I smiled.

And then he told me to open the gate beside me, I didn't even notice that a gate was even there!

Once I opened the door, Brandon leaned over me and locked it immediately so the dogs wouldn't start running off to the streets.

When he was done locking it, we found each over really close to each!

He stepped back and we both laughed shyly.

Oh he's just soo cute when he's shy!

We stood by the gate and after a while of just laughs, talks, and playing with the dogs, I decided it was about time I brought up the subject about Mackenzie and him dating.

"So uh Brandon," I said nervously, I was afraid to even ask him but I just _needed _to know if what Mackenzie told me was true! "There was something I wanted to ask you..."

"Go ahead Nikki," he encouraged me, "I'm all ears."

I took a deep breath and told him, "Well on Monday, Mackenzie told me something..."

He waited for me to continue and then laughed, "Go on."

"Well she said that over the weekend..." then I lowered my voice, "you and her kinda started... uh dating..."

It took a while for Brandon to process on what I just said and soon he started laughing really hard. I seriously thought if some laughing gas was in the air.

"Oh I'm so sorry Nikki," he said between laughs, "but that was just really funny!"

"About you and Mackenzie dating?" I said confused.

His laughter calmed down, "Well yeah! I mean really, why would I ever even ask Mackenzie to date me?"

I sighed a huge relief! I was soo glad that it wasn't true!

"Yeah you're right," I laughed along with him.

Then all of a sudden when we stopped laughing, Brandon started to BLUSH!

Never had I thought he would blush at a time like this!

"Actually," he began, "I like someone else."

I blushed, I mean who wouldn't when your crush said they liked someone when you were right in front of them, well cross that out, I think I don't like that...

"Oh really?" I said a bit confused, worried, and happy.

He nodded and then gestured me to come closer.

I did and then he said, "Yeah and she's right here in front of me."

I turned around to just make sure nobody was behind me and when I was sure nobody was, I faced Brandon again and flushed!

He chuckled from me checking if anyone was behind me.

Then I said, while smiling plus blushing, "Well the guy that I've been having a huge crush on for a long time now is kind right in front of me too."

He chuckled and then said, "Oh really?"

I laughed, "Yeah."

Then he started leaning in closer to me!

Was he really about to kiss me?

I leaned in closer as well and when our face was inches apart... GUESS WHAT! A puppy ruined it all by running through my legs which caused me to lose my balance and fall right to the ground!

It was soo embarrassing! I really hoped Brandon didn't notice and but I knew he probably did.

"Whoa Nikki you okay?" he said as he reached his hand down to help me up. Apparently he heard me scream and saw me fall down the whole time!

"Uh yeah thanks Brandon,"I said while looking away from him, I was too embarrassed.

"No problem and really sorry about that," he said while patting a white labradoodle's head, "she get's jealous a bit around pretty girls like yourself."

"Oh don't worry about it," I laughed, and glad I wasn't all that embarrassed anymore.

Wait did Brandon just call me pretty? He did right! XDD

I had to make sure I didn't just imagine he called me pretty so I just _had _to ask! I mean we almost kissed anyway.

"Hey Brandon," I started, "you just called me pretty right?"

He stopped patting the labradoodle and looked at me. "Well I guess I did didn't I?" he laughed and blushed!

So he actually did and I was WASN'T imagining things! Eep! That's so sweet of him!

"Thanks," I said, blushing too. Wow today was full of blushing!

"No problem," he said and then leaned towards me, "And you're just not pretty but you're beautiful."

Before I could even react, he kissed me on my CHEEK! Well it wasn't on the lips but it was still wonderful!

I was pretty sure when he looked at me after he kissed me on the cheek, I looked like a big red happy tomato!

He chuckled and I started to too.

Today was the BEST day of my life soo far! And it got better when Brandon suggested that he walked me home!

While we were walking, our hands bumped into each other and we ended up holding hands! XD

Now all I need for the rest of the day was for him to kiss me but not on the cheek, if you know what I mean ;)

* * *

**Whoa, I wrote a whole lot longer then I wanted but it was worth it! :D**

**So what did you think?**

**I hoped you all liked it and enjoyed! **

**Nice reviews are great and thank you for reading my new one-shot! I really appreciate it! :)**

**~EsteVamp4998~**


End file.
